generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Simon Babbage
Simon Babbage to sławny celebryta związany z proekologiczną organizacją "Heaven Society". Wygląd Simon jest wysokim mężczyzną w wieku około 30 lat. Posiada bladą cerę, krótkie, czarne włosy zaczesane do tyłu i czerwone oczy. Nosi czarny, ekstrawagancki garnitur z białą koszulą i czerwonym pasem oraz złotym symbolem na lewej piersi. Osobowość Simon jest mężczyzną z wyrazem twarzy podobnym do złoczyńcy, przez co na pierwszy rzut oka, wydawać by się mogło, że jest chytry, sprytny i przebiegły. Jednak wbrew pozorom, żadna z tych cech nie została zaobserwowana u mężczyzny. Bardzo dba o bezpieczeństwo swoich bliskich, co świadczy chęć ocalenia życia swojej dziewczyny Mii Moore z atakowanego statku pasażerskiego. Jednak podczas ataku zaobserwować można również jego negatywne cechy, takie jak niecierpliwość, egoizm oraz arogancja. Kiedy Mia chciała ratować młodego Rexa, działając wbrew planów Simona, mężczyzna opuścił atakowany statek bez dziewczyny, co poważnie ją zasmuciło. Bardzo dba o związek z Mią i troszczy się o nią, a gdy zostawił ją na pokładzie Sarragasso Sapphire, przy ponownym spotkaniu przeprosił ją wręczając jej bukiet kwiatów i znajdując dla niej informacje o miejscu pobytu dwunastolatka, któremu kobieta chciała pomóc. Dba również o środowisko i całą planetę, jako że jest członkiem proekologicznej instytucji "Heaven Society". Historia M. Rex The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice Simon debiutuje na pokładzie statku Sarragasso Sapphire na imprezie charytatywnej, której był głównym sponsorem. Kiedy jego dziewczyna, prowadząca przyjęcie Mia Moore zapowiedziała jego wystąpienie, pojawił się na scenie i zaczął przemawiać o jego planie idealnego ekosystemu. W tłumie gości, znajdowała się również dwójka najlepszych agentów Providence, Biały Rycerz oraz Agent 6, którzy mieli za zadanie szpiegować gospodarza imprezy. Podczas przemowy Simona, Biały usłyszał coś podejrzanego i rozpoczął ofensywę wysyłając na scenę armię małp. W odpowiedzi na atak, Babbage niespostrzeżenie aktywował swoje roboty ukryte w maszynach hazardowych, które za pierwszy cel obrały sobię Simona i Mię. Mężczyzna próbował uciec wraz ze swoj ukochaną, ale kiedy ta zauważyła dwunastoletniego Rex, któremu przysięgła za wszelką cenę pomóc, Simon postanowił ratować swoje życie i uciekł bez dziewczyny. Size Matters Simon pojawił się na planie filmowym horroru, w którym grała Mia. Mężczyzna przyszedł do dziewczyny trzymając bukiet kwiatów i chcąc przeprosić ją za pozostawienie jej samej na pastwę losu podczas ataku robotów na imprezie charytatywnej. Celebrytka była rozczarowana jego zachowaniem i nie imponował jej przyniesiony bukiet na przeprosiny. Opowiedziała Babbage'owi o tym, że chce za wszelką cenę pomóc młodemu Rexowi, który poprosił ją o pomoc i ocalił ją poprzedniej nocy. Simon stwierdził, że posiada informacje o miejscu pobytu chłopca, co uszczęśliwiło Mię. Moore szybko wybaczyła chłopakowi i pocałowała go w policzek. Występy M. Rex * "The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice" (debiut) * "Size Matters" Relacje Mia Moore Mia jest dziewczyną Simona, którego darzy silnym uczuciem. Babbage bardzo o nią dba i troszczy się, co widoczne było podczas charytatywnej imprezy, w środku której wybuchła walka między Providence, a robotami Simona. Mężczyzna chciał ocalić swoje życie oraz Mii, jednak dziewczyna chciała pomóc Rexowi, przez co Simon opuścił ją i sam uciekł z pola walki. Później przeprosił Mię za swoje zachowanie, przynosząc jej bukiet kwiatów i okazując, jak mu na niej zależy. Kiedy kobieta dowiedziała się, że Babbage dostał informację o miejscu, w którym obecnie przebywał młody Rex, wybaczyła mu jego ucieczkę i pocałowała w policzek. Ciekawostki * Simon jest jedną z wielu postaci z komiksu "M. Rex", która nie posiada serialowego odpowiednika. * Nie wiadomo, czy Simon jest czarnym charakterem, ale ze względu na to, że Providence kazało swoim agentom go śledzić i pojawił się na nieopublikowanej okładce trzeciego numeru "M. Rex" w tle ze złowieszczą miną, można przypuszczać, że w przyszłych zeszytach odgrywałby rolę wroga. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:M. Rex Kategoria:Mężczyźni